Cσηtrσllėr
by Hibari Lu
Summary: Naraku era un perverso controlador. —Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener toda la autoridad de la casa… ¿Es mucho pedir? *A/U* .:Para Agatha Romaniev:.
1. Cαpitμlσ 1: Mėdiσs hėrmαησs

•**Summary**: Naraku era un perverso controlador. —Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener toda la autoridad de la casa… ¿Es mucho pedir? *A/U*

•**Description**: Humor/Family. Three Shot. Chapter: 1/3.

•**Warning**: Naraku y sus extensiones, formando una hermosa familia. (?) Ligero Ooc y algo del lenguaje vulgar ._./

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos creo que este sería el amorfo resultado.

•**Pairing**: Um, pues… mención de algunas posibles parejas. No más.

•**By**: Luisee, totalmente de Luisee XD

•**To**: Agatha Romaniev.

•**N/A**: Hola, lamento en serio haber tardado tanto, pero es que la universidad es otro nivel y pues… realmente me quita mucho tiempo. ¡Pero aquí está, gracias por esperar, Agatha!

Naraku: 25. Kagura: 18. Byakuya: 17. Kohaku: 15. Hakudoushi: 14. Kanna: 13.

* * *

><p>¸.•*(.•*´`*• **—* ๋•— ๋• <strong>C<strong>**σ****η****t****r****σ****ll****ė****r** ๋•— ๋• *—** •*´`*•.)*•.¸

.•*´`*• — ๋• **Pr****σ****l****σ****gó** ๋•— •*´`*•.

* * *

><p>Onigumo Kurosaki había sido un hombre muy poderoso, que bajo negocios ilícitos y robos, había conseguido una gran fortuna, asimismo tenía muchas amigos igual de poderosos .Él no era exactamente un adonis, pero era rico y eso era suficiente para que muchas mujeres quisieran estar en su cama. Además, un hombre que puede bajarte la estrella que quieres sólo por estar con él una noche no puede ser tan malo, o eso creyeron muchas mujeres.<p>

…

**Kumiko**. 25 años. Simple camarera con demasiadas aspiraciones. Ambiciosa, valiente pero algo insegura. Onigumo la había conocido en un restaurante concurrido y caro. Le había gustado y había terminado saliendo con ella como su novia oficial. Pero esta mujer se atrevió a desafiarlo quedando embarazada. Onigumo enfureció y decidió eliminarla pero no dejaría que el pequeño demonio que tenía dentro se fuera con ella, ya que no quería matar a su primogénito, siempre y cuando fuera un varón. Tan sólo siete meses después Onigumo tuvo entre sus brazos a su primer hijo: Naraku, un niño con cabello negro y ojos rojizos. Lo odio, claro, como odiaría a cualquier niño pero sabía que tarde o temprano ese pequeño engrando tendría que hacerse un hombre y así podría ayudarlo. El hombre jamás volvió a hacerse cargo de su hijo. Contrató a una mujer para que lo cuidara, su nombre era Tekken, el pequeño Naraku terminaría llamándola _Pajarraca_. Por supuesto, días después del nacimiento del primogénito Kurosaki la buena Kumiko había desaparecido para jamás volver.

**Sora**. 16 años. Estudiante de instituto. Alegre y tierna. Onigumo la había visto esperando el autobús. De la forma más vulgar que podría decirse, ella se le antojó y pues decidió tomarla como si fuera un objeto, para luego dejarla abandonada en un callejón. Un año después el poderoso señor se había enterado que Sora había tenido una hija suya. ¡Suya! No es que quisiera tener más niños pero nadie le quitaría lo que era suyo, mandó a sus hombres a investigar a la muchacha y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella era feliz con aquella niña. Él era un hombre cruel y no quiso ver a la abusada muchacha feliz. Ordenó que le quitaran a la niña y que a la dulce madre le pusieran una bala entre los ojos. Tekken, la niñera, tuvo más trabajo.

**Rikka**. 23 años. Una masajista. Mujer relajada y optimista, algo despreocupada. Se había casado con el gran señor Kurosaki y había prometido cuidar de sus otros dos hijos y también del que venía en camino. Justo 3 meses de que Byakuya, el tercer niño, naciera… Onigumo se hartó de su esposa y ella apareció en pedazos a las afueras de la cuidad. Tekken para ese entonces cuidaba tres niños, aunque nunca lo hacía bien y cada vez era más terrible en su trabajo de niñera.

**Suzu**. 20 años. Astuta y maliciosa pero muy impulsiva. Se había embarazado, para luego desparecer y regresar victoriosa, había querido chantajear a Onigumo con jamás dejarlo ver a su hijo si no le daba una jugosa pensión… su cuerpo había aparecido en un contenedor de basura detrás del bar donde ella trabajaba. Su cabeza jamás apareció. Hakudoushi se unió a la familia. Y la niñera casi se volvió loca, aunque realmente nadie la culpaba.

**Kagami**. 23 años. Calmada y única. Enfermera. Había atendido una herida de Onigumo. Ella se convertiría en su segunda esposa y la madre de su última hija, Kanna. Todo marchaba bien hasta que un hombre osó poner los ojos en ella. Onigumo prefirió matarla antes de verla irse con otro. Cinco hijos tenía ya. Y Tekken no sabía qué hacer para cuidarlos, estaba amenazada de muerte si quería renunciar.

Muchas más muertes se la adjudicaban a Onigumo pero a ninguna autoridad le importó. Nadie quería meterse con el poderoso señor Kurosaki.

La vida de esos cinco hijos fue un verdadero infierno, maltratados por un niñera que los educó mal, tratándolos como basura y para ser francos a Onigumo poco le importaba, de hecho cuando sus colegas le preguntaban qué haría con tantos hijos, la respuesta era sencilla: los usaría para hacerse más rico. Cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente. Naraku, estaría enfermo de poder y sería tan ambicioso como lo fue su madre, él lo ayudaría a cumplir sus objetivos en los negocios, pero claro jamás tendría tanto poder como él mismo. Kagura sería hermosa y podría seducir a cualquier hombre, lo que sería de mucha ayuda para enterarse de secretos y aniquilar enemigos. Byakuya tendría la simpatía para que todos confiaran en él, luego los apuñalaría por la espalda. Hakudoushi sabría sin duda como poner a unos en contra de otros bajo prejuicios, lo que eliminaría muchos enemigos. Kanna sería sin duda muy hermosa pero fría y una belleza que no puedes tener a veces vuelve loco. Esos medios hermanos serían su perverso ejército.

Pero la historia terminó para Onigumo 12 años después de que su primogénito naciera. Un día simplemente su cuerpo no pudo más y murió. Muchos lloraron la muerte de un jefe. Mucha gente se alegró. Otros, como sus hijos, no pudieron sentir nada. Onigumo no murió como un delincuente en una prisión, lo hizo como un hombre rico y poderoso en la más lujosa de las mansiones, alguien que merecía ser recordado… a cualquier precio.

Fue entonces apareció ella: Midoriko, quien salvó a los niños de Kurosaki, los salvó hasta donde podía, sacándolos de un infierno para ponerlos en la tierra. Pero al final ella también se había ido para siempre bajo los brazos de la muerte, culpa del cáncer. Y los niños de Onigumo perdieron una amorosa oportunidad, crecieron sin ilusión, cariño, atención, un padre y una madre. No tuvieron nada. Lo peor del caso, gracias a la terrible niñera que tenían, se habían enterado de cosas terribles y detalles del fallecimiento de muchas personas incluyendo sus propias madres pues Tekken se los recordaba a cada momento que podía, haciendo burla de los crueles hechos, aunque los niños ni siquiera podían entender bien. En ocasiones sólo entendían que podían sentir mucho odio y que sus hermanos, por mucho que se odiaran, eran todo.

Los cinco tuvieron que aprender a educarse y cuidarse solos, viviendo un tiempo en un orfanato y luego en una gran casa totalmente solos, sin saber cómo hacer amigos o como vivir. Supieron quererse entre ellos sin decir ni una palabra. A apoyarse. Lo único bueno de sus vidas sería que jamás les faltaría el dinero con la herencia que el temido Onigumo había dejado para ellos, involuntariamente, claro, todo lo poco bueno que tenían siempre fue gracias a Midoriko, ellos harían como si esa pequeña luz y recuerdo fueran suficientes.

…

Pobres de las mujeres aquellas que aceptaron estar al lado de Onigumo, sólo tenían algo en común; de haber vivido hubieran amado a sus hijos. De haber vivido.

Carencias. Sufrimiento. Amargura. Opresión. Maltrato. Culpa. Dolor por cada parte de sus recuerdos. ¿Qué clase de personas llegarían a ser?

* * *

><p>.•*´`*• — ๋• <strong>C<strong>**α****pit****μ****l****σ****1: M****ė****di****σ****s h****ė****rm****α****η****σ****s** ๋•— •*´`*•.

* * *

><p>La voz mordaz y vulgar de un par de chicos de preparatoria sonó justo en el inicio de las escaleras, donde los estudiantes salían de las últimas clases:<p>

—¡Adiós, muñeca! —murmuró un chico más del montón, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, nada nuevo en el estereotipo de tipo molesto de la preparatoria—, espero me dejes jugar contigo un día de estos.

La chica aludida, sólo se sonrojó, visiblemente enojada e incómoda, se limitó a ignorar el comentario.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, dulzura! Cuida de tus melones por mí, ¿Quieres? —pero el muchacho siguió lanzando toscos comentarios a las chicas, lo peor del caso es que no estaba solo, un amigo suyo lo acompañaba en su desagradable hobby.

Tipos como ellos, que se dedicaban a lanzar piropos impropios y alzar faldas de vez en cuando, nunca faltaban a la hora de la salida y como era de esperarse, Kagura Kurosaki los odiaba profundamente.

Mientras aquellos chicos seguían molestando a cuanta mujer pasara por enfrente de ellos, Kagura sólo se mordía el labio inferior mientras se tragaba el coraje. ¿Acaso todos los hombres tenían que ser idiotas? Ella se acomodó el uniforme, más bien la falda escolar que llevaba, luego cerró los puños y sin el más mínimo temor salió de su aula y se acercó al borde de las escaleras.

Los dos tipos se quedaron callados, agacharon la mirada y no le dijeron absolutamente nada, ni respiraron mientras Kagura bajaba tranquilamente sin dirigirles ni la mirada.

—Es ella… —comenzó uno.

—La hermana de Naraku Kurosaki —terminó el otro.

En aquella preparatoria aquel último nombre mencionado era muy conocido y también temido, ¿Razones? Desconocidas. Pero a fin de cuentas, Kagura y sus hermanos estaban salvados del Bullying cortesía de Naraku y la fama que se había hecho.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la preparatoria, afuera de un salón, el hermano del medio de la familia Kurosaki esperaba a su amigo, quien era un grado menor. En cuanto el muchachito de las pecas salió Byakuya se acercó contento.

—¿Kohaku, nos vamos ya? —dijo un animado Byakuya—, si llegamos primero podremos elegir los mejores juegos.

—Claro, vamos ya —El hermano de Sango no podía evitar emocionarse un poco. Ese tipo de festivales y convenciones le gustaban cada vez más, todo gracias a Byakuya.

Un par de chicas de la misma preparatoria y del mismo salón de Kohaku, con faldas diminutas y blusas escolares desabrochadas y provocativas, se acercaron a hablar con el par de chicos.

Lo que las adolescentes hacían era sencillamente intentar ligarse a ese par de _chicos lindos_.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, y por su lado Kohaku notó lo que aquellas compañeras suyas intentaban, pero Byakuya al parecer no tenía luces de nada y sólo hablaba con ellas normalmente, sin notar las insinuaciones. Después de un rato ellas tuvieron que ser más directas.

—Son muy lindos, ¿Se los han dicho antes? ¿Cierto? —murmuraba una de las muchachas mientras masticaba movidamente su chicle y les dedicaba una miraba lasciva. Para luego peinar sensualmente su cabello.

—Saben, estamos libres hoy —decía una chica cabellos azules moviendo exageradamente los labios—, quizá podrían llevarnos a pasear.

Justo cuando Kohaku iba a decirle a Byakuya que esas chicas estaban coqueteando con ellos y no les fuera a hacer un enorme desaire, el muchacho mayor habló:

—Lo siento, pero mi amigo y yo vamos a un festival de videojuegos, no es que haya no vaya a haber chicas pero se nota que ustedes no son del tipo de chicas que aprecia los buenos videojuegos.

Ante tal comentario, las atrevidas muchachas se descolocaron.

Byakuya sonrió, con carisma.

—Además no quiero. No estoy seguro si su actitud me agrada o no.

—Byakuya… —lo llamó Kohaku sujetándolo del brazo, con algo de miedo de que…

¡Plaff! El menor de los chicos escuchó un golpe. Y miró como ellas se giraban sobre sus talones y se iban.

—¡Se pierden de mucho!

—¡Par de idiotas!

Byakuya alzó sus perfectas cejas y rio. No entendía el por qué las chicas siempre lo abofeteaban o le arrojaban algún objeto sólo por ser sincero.

—Bueno, ya no importa, mejor vámonos —el muchacho se quedó pensado, luego comenzó a caminar seguido de su amigo, quien a diferencia de él estaba algo descentrado.

Kohaku se sorprendió la facilidad con que su amigo olvidaba el recién ocurrido incidente, Byakuya hizo aspavientos con la mano derecha al notar el estado de Kohaku.

—Ja, pero cambiando de tema, siento que olvido algo. Igualmente, vámonos que los videojuegos nos esperan —murmuró Byakuya.

—Pero, ¿No olvidas algo? —el más joven le miró expectativo. Pero el chico de ojos azules rio.

—Si lo olvidé, no debe ser muy importante, ¿Verdad? —soltó una risilla—, ya lo recordaré.

—Sí, como digas…

.

.

.

Sin detener el automóvil, la persona que conducía sonó la bocina varias veces. Más de uno se detuvo a poner atención a quien estaba dentro, pues realmente hacía un escándalo. La hora de recoger a sus hermanos de la secundaria la tenía más furiosa de lo normal, pues su hermano Byakuya se había largado con Kohaku a quien sabe qué lugar sin avisarle, por lo que la joven estuvo en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, esperando a su hermano menor, media hora después Byakuya se había dignado a hablarle a su teléfono móvil para decirle que andaba paseándose en alguna de sus estúpidas convenciones de raros. Kagura maldijo, si no le debiera tantos favores a su hermano del medio, lo mataría sin dudas.

—¡Joder!

Kagura estacionó el automóvil bruscamente y a como pudo en el estacionamiento de la secundaria. El tumulto de gente la mareó, haciéndole maldecir, odiaba ver tantos púberes juntos, casi podía imaginarse a sus hermanos correteando entre aquel mar de hormonas intentado salvarse de ser violados… o en el caso de Hakudoushi intentando no ser visto violando a alguien o algo por el estilo. ¡Desgraciado mocoso!

La responsable Kagura se movió en su asiento, más calmada, intentando visualizar a sus hermanos menores. Cuando por fin los vio, notó como Hakudoushi traía una cara sonriente, algo que sin duda alguna significaba problemas y de los graves. Kanna, ella se miraba igual que siempre. Ambos caminando juntos como siempre, sin hablarse, como verdaderos desconocidos, desconocidos que eran hermanos. Entonces vio los ojos lilas de Hakudoushi, él la había mirado de una forma única, su forma única y personal para torturarla.

A veces Kagura deseaba tomar un hacha y cortarle la cabeza a medio mundo, entonces recordaba que tenía hermanos menores y… que si ella empezaba a cortar cabezas ellos también querrían hacer algo peor y eso sería malo, en especial para ella que sería una de las decapitadas. Al final siempre tenía que controlarse. Aunque imaginar desmembrar vivas a todas las chicas tontas que se acercaban a Sesshoumaru o a los idiotas pervertidos de la preparatoria no era tan malo, era bastante satisfactorio.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose provocada por Kanna sacó a la hermana mayor de sus pensamientos divagantes sobre miedos del comportamiento rebelde de esos con los que compartía lazos sanguíneos o cualquier otra cavilación de matar a quien se acercaba a su amor platónico.

—Kagura… —la voz suave y quedita de Kanna se escuchó dentro del automóvil. Ambos chicos sentados en la parte trasera. Al parecer, muy deseosos de que Kagura se echara a andar.

—¡Que arranques de una puta vez, maldita sea! No me digas que te lo tenemos que pedir —pero Hakudoushi estaba más desesperado—. Deja de pensar en Sesshoumaru que va a hacerte tanto caso como Kikyou a Naraku… —y sonrió de aquella forma que sólo pueden los pequeños demonios.

La mayor encendió el motor del vehículo, soltando una palabrota, odiaba que su hermano le leyera le mente. Comenzó el recorrido para llegar a casa, ignorando el comentario de su hermano y tragándose el coraje que sentía. Tan sólo rogaba que Hakudoushi no le contara lo que había pasado para tenerlo contento y altivo ese día, porque de ser así el problema del mocoso se convertiría en su problema también.

Esas eran las reglas puestas por el gran bastardo también conocido como Naraku.

—Kaguraaa… —ya había empezado la trampa, la aludida se hizo la que no escuchó, mordiéndose el labio—. Oh, Kagura. Hermanita Kagura.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Kanna? —haciendo caso omiso a la voz de Hakudoushi, Kagura intentaba salvarse.

—Bien —contestó la serena y lacónica niña, con su voz bajita y desinteresada. Lo que causó que su hermana mayor deseara que fuera más elocuente. Hasta estaba dispuesta a aprender a ser una buena ventrílocua con tal de hacerla hablar más en momentos como ese.

—¿Te dejaron tareas? —la menor tenía que entender que necesitaba su ayuda.

—Sí —al parecer Kanna era muy inteligente pero no era intuitiva o simplemente también temía de las bromas pesadas de las que podía ser víctima. No quería goma de mascar en su cabello… de nuevo.

—¿De qué?

¡Vamos, Kanna tenía que cooperar!

—Matemáticas.

—¿Está difícil? ¿De qué trata? —las esperanzas iban muriendo de a poco.

—No… es de fracciones.

—Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, Kaguraaa —seguía repitiendo el chico de ojos lilas. Ignorarlo era difícil pues escuchar esa voz tan jodidamente maliciosa también era una tortura—. Kagura, Kagura.

Por el espejo, la aclamada joven alcanzó a ver a Hakudoushi retorciéndose en la parte de atrás, como un gusano, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba ese _Kagura_ con tanta maldad en cada letra que ella también quería retorcerse.

—¿Qué quieres? —otra batalla que había perdido—. Maldición, ¿Qué quieres?

Kanna negó con la cabeza levísimamente, compadeciendo a su querida hermana, quizá debió ayudarla cuando se lo había rogado con los ojos y la voz. Para la próxima sería, tal vez.

—Mañana… tienes… que… ir… a… la… escuela—comenzó a hablar Hakudoushi, lenta y pausadamente para volver loca a su hermana, porque lo disfrutaba mucho. ¿Para qué negarlo?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —escupió molesta.

.

.

.

—¿Lo ves? —Kagura señaló a Hakudoushi, quien miraba la televisión muy quitado de la pena, comiendo frituras de una bolsa grande, como si nadie estuviera hablando de él—. Este mocoso pervertido es de lo peor… ¡Yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana en la escuela! ¿Lo entiendes?

Naraku, el hermano mayor, tan sólo miró al jovencito de catorce años que tenía enfrente, lo escaneó con sus ojos rojizos. Abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno. Volvió a ver a su hermana menor.

—¿Le alzó la falda a una chica? —Naraku vio como Kagura asentía y se mordía los labios, furiosa, él alzó una ceja—. ¿Y eso es todo? Es un maldito adolescente, es no normal que lo haga. No entiendo porque mandan llamar a alguien a la escuela sólo porque un alumno levanta faldas. Seguro que esa chica lo provocó, ¿Verdad, Hakudoushi?

—Seeeep… —soltó el aludido, masticando ruidosamente. Quizá sin haber escuchado siquiera lo que le habían preguntado.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan machista, idiota? —explotó Kagura más que furiosa.

La discusión entre los mayores de la casa comenzó, como era de esperarse Kanna y Hakudoushi se mantuvieran lejos del pleito, la primera haciendo la tarea en la mesa principal mientras bebía calmadamente un vaso de leche, el segundo sólo miraba la televisión mientras engullía las papas fritas de su bolsa jumbo. Ambos menores guardaban silencio. Inmersos en su mundo. Naraku y Kagura seguían discutiendo, pronto llegarían a la parte donde el pleito perdía sentido y esencia, haciéndose irracional.

—¡Y después de todo lo que hago, haciendo los deberes de la casa como si fuera una sirvienta cualquiera ni siquiera me dejas tener el maldito gato que quiero!

—¡Para que lo mates igual que a tu hámster!

—Tenía cuatro años, Naraku, ¡Cuatro años!

—Pero lo pisaste… ¡Ja! ¡No me digas que fue accidente!

—¡Lo fueee! ¡Y deja de meter al maldito hámster en esto, desgraciado!

—Ya, deja eso por la paz y mejor hazme la cena…

—¿Qué dices, retrasado? —pausa dramática para no explotar, de la forma más literal posible, porque Kagura sentía que su cabeza estaba a nada de volar en mil pedazos—. ¡Tú también tienes manos! ¡Hazte la cena, grandísimo pedazo de…!

—¡No me hables así, Kagura!

—¡Te hablo como yo quiero! —el grito casi le desgarró la garganta de ella—. ¡Y para mí eso eres, un grandísimo pedazo de mierda!

—¡Estás llegando demasiado lejos, Kagura, te lo advierto…!

—¡Me tienen harto, par de bastardos! —les rugió Hakudoushi exasperado por no poder escuchar bien o ver con tranquilidad su maratón de _Doctor House_ no es que le importara mucho la serie pero tenía que matar el tiempo con algo, no podía hacerlo con sus hermanos gritando hasta lo que no tenía que ver con él alzando la falda de Rin, su compañera de la escuela.

—¡Cállate! —dijeron los dos mayores al unísono.

Pasaron cerca de media hora más peleando, esta vez con Hakudoushi unido al conflicto mientras Kanna sólo se quedaba como estatua pensado que no faltaba tanto para que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera dejar la casa para ir a un lugar tranquilo como Siria o Palestina.

La menor de la casa siguió escuchando los gritos escandalosos en la sala de estar, hasta que estos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del amado hermano del medio, Byakuya, alias _La salvación de Kanna_, quien venía acompañado de Kohaku también llamado _La segunda Salvación de Kanna_.

—Hola, familia —saludó Byakuya natural, naturalmente tan raro como siempre.

—B-Buenas noches —saludó Kohaku, rascándose la mejilla, apenado de llegar a la típica hora del pleito familiar.

.

.

.

—Espero te guste.

Kagura puso de muy mala gana el primer plato lleno de comida enfrente de Naraku, quien sólo entrecerró los ojos, notando al instante que el enojo de su hermana aún era muy intenso. Luego la joven le sirvió delicadamente un segundo y rebosante plato a Kohaku, quien fue educado y agradeció. Así, la hermana encargada de la cocina sirvió a todos y luego se sentó en la mesa frente a Naraku, sin olvidar darle una mala miraba de Byakuya por dejarla esperando, claro.

La cena transcurría muy callada, todos hacían un esfuerzo ya que Kohaku estaba ahí, el suertudo invitado conocía a la perfección la situación de esa familia. El resultado de un hombre que disfrutaba acostándose con un sinfín de mujeres. Los ojos castaños de Kohaku miraban a una familia de medios hermanos que parecía que se odiaba pero que… aun así permanecían juntos y eran más unidos de lo que se podría creer.

—¿Y bueno? —lanzó Byakuya, despreocupado—. Yo fui a pasear con Kohaku al festival de los videojuegos… ¿Qué hicieron ustedes hoy, familia?

Kanna se mantuvo callada, pero sus labios se movieron en una frágil sonrisa. Su hermano siempre intentando divertir el ambiente, pocas veces lo lograba pero lo seguía intentado, eso era algo que amaba de él, su actitud tan… única. Kagura resopló por recordar de nuevo que su hermano había ido a pasear.

Para el invitado de esa noche la breve y casi invisible sonrisa de Kanna no pasó desapercibida, las mejillas de Kohaku se sonrojaron. ¡Qué linda era! ¿Cómo podían los tontos de la escuela decir que ella no sentía nada?

—No hice nada más que ir al instituto y luego ir por Kanna y Hakudoushi, es todo —la mirada rojiza de Kagura fue a parar a Naraku, como reprochando que su vida estaba vacía.

—Quiero un perro —soltó sin más Hakudoushi, hablando por primera vez en la cena, pero sin dejar de concentrarse en su plato, llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

Todos sin excepción miraron al muchacho.

—¿A qué vine eso, engendro? —le riñó Kagura.

—Pues vine a que… quiero un maldito perro, daah —la respuesta enojó a la hermana, entendía el punto no era estúpida pero… ¡Hakudoushi era insufrible!—. Lo llamaré Entei y eso…

—Bien, lo tendrás, ahora cállate —concedió el hermano mayor, masticando y moviendo la comida con un tenedor—. Que era mi turno de hablar…

—¡Argg!

Kanna miró de reojo a su hermana, luego giró su vista oscura a Byakuya y Kohaku luego de nuevo a Kagura, los labios de la última temblaron, sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la mesa.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

—Puede tener un estúpido perro, pero yo no un gato, ¿Eh? —soltó una herida Kagura, mirando con rabia contenida a su hermano mayor.

Naraku rodó los ojos, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener toda la autoridad de la casa… ¿Es mucho pedir?

Naraku sabía que todo el dinero que Onigumo les había dejado estaba ahí, pero prefería mil veces trabajar que tomar algo del hombre aquel que tanto odiaba. Es decir, miren lo que había logrado solo, poseía un bufete de abogados y era el mejor de todo Japón. Tenía a sus hermanos como dioses del olimpo. Y ellos no agradecían ni un poco.

—Sí, es mucho pedir —rugió Kagura, harta e indignada.

—Pues aunque sea mucho, te callas y ya —hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos esperaban que de pronto algunos de ellos sacara una navaja y empezara una pelea al más puro estilo callejero.

—Pues… Kikyou no te ama.

—¡Kagura!

Justo en ese momento, Hakudoushi rio, los demás siguieron callados intentando devolver la atención a la comida y la pelea empezó de nuevo, había gritos, insultos y ofensas, un plato terminó en el suelo y un tenedor clavado en la mesa. Naraku y Kagura discutían al tiempo que el adolescente malcriado de la casa se metía comentando todo y haciendo observaciones para hacer la pelea verbal más interesante.

—Es una linda noche, ¿No? —bromeó el hermano del medio. Aunque nadie le hizo caso.

—¡Sesshoumaru no te ama! —había rugido Naraku en algún momento.

—Ohhhh, eso dolió, Kagura —la voz suave de Hakudoushi sacó más rencor de la situación.

—Vete al infierno. Váyanse todos al infierno —gritó la hermana.

—¡Ya estamos ahí!

Como último recurso, Byakuya le dijo a Kanna y a Kohaku que subieran a su habitación para conversar más tranquilos. Los dos jovencitos estuvieron de acuerdo al instante.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa. Gracias, Kagura.

Los tres que no participaban en la pelea se encaminaron lentamente a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Vivían en una casa grande, así que si se alejaban lo suficiente no escucharían nada que no quisieran.

Kohaku sonrió echándole un vistazo a los tres peleando en la mesa, ese era un día de los calmados.

.

.

.

Naraku se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla, estaba cansado y mañana sería un día duro en el trabajo, aun cuando él era el jefe las cosas se complicaban. Estuvo un rato intentando hacer que su cabello se secará.

Después, antes de irse a dormir, salió de su habitación y fue a ver que todos estuvieran dormidos. Lo estaban; Kanna había escapado de su habitación para ir a la de Kagura, seguro que se sentía preocupada por algo ya que esa era la única razón para irse a dormir con ella. Naraku no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tendría consternada a la menor de casa… lamentablemente no tenía la más mínima idea.

Kagura y Kanna eran tan unidas, en silencio. Siempre se cubrían secretos entre ellas, y eso para el hermano mayor era un inconveniente bastante grande.

—¿Qué pasa por sus mentes, par de mocosas? —Naraku sabía a la perfección que Kagura no era ninguna mocosa, pero por más estúpidamente cursi que sonara, él siempre la miraría como una niña, una terca y muy astuta.

El hombre fue a la siguiente habitación, Hakudoushi se había dormido escuchando música, tenía los audífonos aun puestos. El hermano mayor no pudo evitar también pensar que él estaba escuchando las llamadas drogas auditivas, que eran tan populares, se sorprendió al quitarle los audífonos y sólo escuchar música de Miley Cyrus.

Por último, Byakuya, quien estaba dormido con toda la normalidad del mundo. Kohaku se había ido tarde a su casa, así que seguro el hermano raro del medio se había dormido bastante divertido.

El mayor regresó a su habitación, seguro de que nadie intentaría matar a nadie, por lo menos no esa noche. Se sentó en la cama. Miró la foto de todos sus hermanos que tenía en la mesa de noche. Sonrió de lado, esos engendros del mal… eran su todo. Y por más que le doliera y lo odiara, su mundo entero giraba alrededor de ellos, aunque los tratara pésimo.

Él no quería ser como Onigumo. No quería que su esencia lo dominara. Joder, ¿Por qué siempre pensaba ese tipo de tonterías en la noche y justo antes de dormir? ¿Qué acaso no tenía derecho a descansar?

Naraku suspiró, agitó levemente la cabeza y sonrió de lado, con malicia.

—No la dejaré tener un gato.

* * *

><p>¸.•*(.•*´`*• **—* ๋•— ๋• Tσ Bė Cσηtiημėd ๋•— ๋• *—** •*´`*•.)*•.¸<p>

* * *

><p>•<strong>NA**: Bueno, está casi igual, sólo le cambie algunos detalles porque si le cambiaba más la historia agarraría otro rumbo, pero de igual manera subiré pronto el segundo capítulo, igualmente tendrá unos cambios y a la mayor brevedad subiré el último capítulo. Agatha, espero te guste, aunque es igual al otro. Peeeeero ya estoy trabajando en el próximo fic que te dedicaré, no sé cómo me vaya a quedar, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, en fin. Nos vemos… ¿Algún review?


	2. Cαpitμlσ 2: ¿Aclαrαciσηės?

•**Summary**: Naraku era un perverso controlador. —Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener toda la autoridad de la casa… ¿Es mucho pedir? *A.U.*

•**Description**: Humor/Family. Three Shot. Chapter: 2/3.

•**Warning**: Naraku y sus extensiones, formando una hermosa familia xDD Un poco de lenguaje vulgar, quizá.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi si fueran míos creo que este sería el desordenado resultado.

•**Pairing**: Mención de algunas posibles parejas, no más… aún.

•**By**: Luisee, totalmente de Luisee XD

•**To**: Agatha Romaniev.

•**N/A**: Gracias a todos por sus Reviews: Izayoi, **Alice **Taisho Gremory, nina** y **Elizabeth. Elizabeth, por cierto, no conozco la serie y por lo tanto lamento no poder hacer el fic, igualmente gracias por todo. Y Agatha no le cambie tanto a este capi, pero ya viene el tercero…

Naraku: 25. Kagura: 18. Byakuya: 17. Kohaku: 15. Hakudoushi: 14. Kanna: 13.

* * *

><p>¸.•*(.•*´`*• **—* ๋•— ๋• <strong>C<strong>**σ****η****t****r****σ****ll****ėr** ๋•— ๋• *—** •*´`*•.)*•.¸

.•*´`*• — ๋• **C****α****pit****μ****l****σ** **2:** **¿Acl****α****r****α****ci****σ****η****ė****s?** ๋•— •*´`*•.

* * *

><p>Revisar la habitación de sus hermanos cada mes era algo primordial para Naraku, siempre tenía cuidado par que ellos no se enteraran, realmente si se enteraban no le importaba <em>taaaaanto<em>, pero quería ahorrarse problemas quejas y berrinches.

…

¿Aclaraciones? En la casa Kurosaki sólo se necesita saber una. Porque sólo hay una, hay varias reglas pero sólo una aclaración. Naraku es el jodido rey de la casa, quien hace y deshace las reglas a su antojo. ¿Por qué? Porque puede… y las reglas están en su poder como la arcilla en manos de cualquier buen escultor. Uno muy severo, hay que agregar.

_1.-Naraku es la cabeza de la familia y pone las reglas._

—¡Hey! —se quejó Kagura, con la molestia impregnada en la voz—. ¿Por qué no mandas sólo a Byakuya? Es viernes en la noche ¿Sabes, idiota? ¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer! Siempre me haces esto, eres un malnacido sin consideración…

Con media sonrisa, y sin verle directamente en a la cara, Naraku le explicó la situación a su hermana. Oh, como disfrutaría ver esa cara de _No es justo _de su querida hermana iba poner, seguramente.

—Mira, yo te mantengo, tú me obedeces, eres lista —su sonrisa se amplió y sus cejas se alzaron—. Pensé que lo entendías. ¿Te lo explico de nuevo o qué?

—P-Pero eres un… —la irritación subía por la garganta de Kagura, alojándose en todas las partes de su cuerpo, porque quería gritarle y partirle la cara a Naraku pero ella sabía que no podía hacerlo, le llovían razones para no poder hacerlo.

Maldito el día en que le tocó ser la hermana menor de Naraku.

—Soy todo lo que dices, pero eso no quita que pueda ordenarte que lleves a los ineptos de allá arriba al maldito festival al que quieren ir. Así que puedes seguir peleando, sabiendo que vas a perder o puedes acatar lo que te digo.

Kagura no quería verse sometida. Y justo cuando su paciencia se había acabado y estaba a punto de agarrar cualquier cosa y lanzársela a Naraku, de pronto y sin más, bajando las escaleras, apareció Hakudoushi con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta gris. Se paró frente a sus hermanos mayores, exigiendo a ella que cumpliera con sus obligaciones.

—No voy a llevarte, mocoso —definitivamente fue un rugido lo que salió de la boca de la muchacha—. Dile a Byakuya que te lleve al festival porque yo no lo hago. Y no me importa lo que diga Naraku. ¿Entiendes?

Brillantes de malicia, los violáceos ojos de Hakudoushi volaron a Naraku, quien asintió con la cabeza, confirmando así que ella lo llevaría pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Ya lo ves, Kagura? —dijo Hakudoushi con burla—. Naraku dijo que nos llevarás. De prisa. Siempre te tardas taaaanto, joder —el insufrible adolescente salió murmurando algo sobre esperar en el auto.

Kanna y Byakuya también bajaban las escaleras, la niña iba vestida con una blusa escolar blanca y falda blanca también, sus calcetas eran de un color inmaculado luciendo más aún con los lustrosos zapatos negros que llevaba. Y Byakuya llevaba su ropa colorida de siempre.

—Te esperamos en el auto con Hakudoushi, hermanita —el muchacho le dio un guiño a Kagura, con una sonrisa amplia—. Ah, y recuerda que tenemos que pasar por Kohaku —y ese par también fue a esperar al automóvil familiar.

Era el colmo.

Naraku sonrió de lado. Se cruzó de brazos y colocó su expresión de satisfacción anticipada. La hermana se mordió el labio, enferma de rabia contenida. Y más cuando, su hermano mayor, como última acción, sacó un fajo de billetes de su cartera y se los dio, ella masculló un improperio, como si con dinero fuera a resolverse todo.

—Toma, tárdense un buen rato, Kagura. Que yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Un día me pagarás todo esto, imbécil —amenazó entre dientes la muchacha. Tomado su bolso y las llaves del auto.

—Lo que digas. Ahora de prisa que tus hermanos te esperan, querida —susurró con voz suavizada en sarcasmo, porque él era Naraku y siempre tendría el último comentario.

_2.-Naraku, es el jefe, y si él dice SÍ es SÍ._

.

.

.

El hermano mayor salió de la ducha, con una toalla en la cintura y otra enredada en su cabello. Buscó unos pantalones sencillos y se desató el cabello para cepillarlo con cuidado. Porque, vamos, amaba su cabello.

Tomó el móvil, miró si no tenía algún mensaje de Kanna diciéndole que Kagura los había intentado matar o había intentado que tuvieran un _accidente _no tan accidental. Pero no, todo estaba en orden hasta ahora. Así que podía seguir con su actividad mensual.

—Ya me estaba tardando, casi lo olvido éste mes.

Salió de su habitación y fue directo al pasillo donde se encontraban las cuatros puertas de la habitación de cada uno de sus hermanos. Apenas cuando se vio frente al pasillo se dio cuenta que sólo traía pantalones pero no camisa, pero le daba igual, eso era lo menos importante. Estaba solo en su casa, podía hacer lo que quisiera, como estar desnudo si se le antojaba.

_3.- Naraku, la cabeza de la familia, puede andar en calzones en su casa si quiere._

—Vamos a ver, creo que éste mes empezaré contigo, niña problema —murmuró en tono de burla.

Sin más, el hermano mayor entró a la habitación de Kagura y se dispuso a hacer esa titánica tarea de revisar la pieza de cada uno de sus hermanos. Siempre lo hacía, cada mes, sin falta. Era necesario ya que así podía mantenerlos controlados. Una vez cada mes los mandaba a todos a algún lugar donde sabía que se tardarían y luego simplemente hurgaba, luego decomisaba lo que consideraba que sus hermanos no debían tener y todos felices, bueno, sólo él feliz. Pero eso era suficiente.

Claro que no era tonto, si encontraba algo muy escondido entre las cosas de la habitación no lo desaparecía sin más ni se los echaba en cara a nadie ese mismo día en cuanto llegaran, porque si lo hiciera sus hermanos notarían lo que hacía. Pero él tenía todo fríamente controlado.

Naraku entró a la pieza de Kagura; una alcoba pintada de color rosa. El hombre se adentró más en el conocido espacio, mirando que la alfombra verde seguía ahí como siempre.

Como sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo se puso a hurgar con velocidad, buscó entre el armario revisando bien cada prenda, desde los pantalones de mezclilla, las innumerables blusas con estampados de flores, pasando por las faltas y los pocos vestidos.

El cajón de la ropa interior tampoco se salvó. Naraku tomó nota mental de prohibirle a su hermana usar ropa interior tan sugerente, aunque no es que alguien además del él vaya a verla de todos modos.

Dejó todo como lo encontró. El armario estaba limpio. Siempre y sin falta tenía cuidado de dejar todo como lo había encontrado. Pese a que todos sus hermanos eran astutos y muy listos ninguno había sospechado nada sobre ser revisado, así que hasta ahora lo había hecho bien.

Luego él se dirigió al tocador, una mesa con un gran espejo que tenía cajones que tal vez guardaban secretos, los revisó uno por uno. Revisó un gran alhajero que estaba lleno de aretes y collares de luminosos colores y figuritas con flores, estrellas y otras cosas de ese estilo. Naraku pensó que pese a que Kagura era un muchacha madura y sagaz aun gustaba de alguna que otra cosa de niñitas, como por ejemplo su bisutería tan llena de flores. Dejó eso de lado y prosiguió.

—¿Qué mierda?

Se preguntó Naraku al leer la etiqueta de un labial que decía _Rojo paraíso_ pues lo miraba como cualquier rojo. Tomó otro labial del tocador que lucía del mismo color pero la leyenda que decía era _Sangre de media noche_ después agarró uno más para leer _Cereza luminosa_ luego leyó el de un labial rosa para encontrarse con que era color _Frambuesa salvaje_. El hermano mayor rodó los ojos y con cuidado dejó el labial en el lugar justo.

Mujeres.

_4.-Naraku puede elegir lo que es normal y lo que es raro._

Kagura debería dejar de comprar ese tipo de labiales. Y concentrase en sus estudios… ¡Sus estudios! Naraku corrió y hurgó en su mochila, seguro todo estaría bien, pero hubo algo que le inquietó.

Había unos folletos para universidades, eran muchos. Con información y requisitos para universidades de otras ciudades y… de Inglaterra. Los ojos del hermano mayor se abrieron como platos. Su hermana estaba intentado huir, escapar bajo la excusa de querer ir a estudiar a otra cuidad o país.

Ilusa Kagura. Naraku ya había elegido la universidad a la que ella iría y que estudiaría. Pero eso no le quitó ni un poco el coraje que sintió. Lo hablaría con ella pronto. Le cortaría las alas antes de que comenzara a volar.

_Oh, Kagura llevas un punto menos_.

Intentado ignorar la furia que sintió, Naraku fue a la cama con frazadas llenas de plumas y flores coloridas, revisó entre los almohadones y al parecer todo estaba en orden, luego fue e inspeccionó la mesita de noche, encontró algunas fotos de Kagura con Kanna en lo que parecía ser un parque, también había un libro, él le dio una hojeada al libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Pero casi se vomitó al leer unos cuantos párrafos.

Naraku tomó sus últimas notas de la alcoba y salió de la habitación, fue a la siguiente, la de Kanna. Entró y todo parecía normal, la habitación era color azul clarísimo. Con una pared llena de papel tapiz en forma de flores pequeñas.

Hurgó con más rapidez porque sabía que era muy poco probable encontrar algo indebido en aquella alcoba. Kanna era una buena niña después de todo. Revisó el ropero enorme y rústico, lleno de ropa de color blanca e insípida, una que otra prenda de color como el uniforme del colegio. Siempre faldas y vestidos, nada de pantalones.

—Aquí no hay nada —no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

En el tocador sólo había perfumes pero nada de maquillaje, Naraku se alegró de no encontrar nada sobre _Rojo paraíso_ o _Frambuesa Salvaje_. Eso sí, había dos libreros que estaban repletos, a diferencia de los libros de Kagura, sólo había hojas y hojas que hablaban sobre astrofísica y la creación del universo, biología, mitología griega y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Además de eso y por alguna retorcida razón Kanna tenía muchos libros con cuentos infantiles.

—Kanna, revisar tu habitación es aburrido.

Él abrió un cajón y se encontró con piezas de ropa interior blanca, blanca y blanca. Naraku cerró el cajón rápido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces vio sobre la inmaculada cama, con almohadas perfectamente mullidas, una carpeta escolar rosa con pegatinas del pato Donal, la revisó y encontró algo que también le hizo enojar.

Una boleta de calificaciones con notas perfectas.

¿Qué acaso Kanna no lo entendía? Naraku gruñó, se repetía, sus hermanos eran listos, pero siempre eran niños problemas en la escuela, así que tener una hermana con calificaciones perfectas era bueno y aun así Kanna no era capaz de avisarle. Y eso, en definitiva, era terriblemente malo. Sí, relativamente, sacar buenas calificaciones había sido malo esta vez.

_5.- Naraku, como cabeza de la familia, decide lo que es bueno y lo que es malo._

—Kagura es lista pero sus calificaciones no son tan extremadamente perfectas, Hakudoushi es un bastardo que no quieren en la escuela y Byakuya, él es un raro de lo peor… y tú, Kanna, eres a la única que puedo presumir en el trabajo. ¡Joder! Eres un alma cruel y sin corazón, Kanna… —en cualquier otro momento esas palabras hubieran sido un gran cumplido, pero ahora Naraku lo mencionaba como si ese hecho realmente lo afectara.

Y por un momento, Naraku dejó su papel de hermano mayor desgraciado y reconoció que le gustaría presumir que tenía buenos hermanos… aunque no los tuviera.

_Kanna, a este paso ya no serás la favorita_.

Un poco más molesto, él se digirió a la habitación más temida, esperando no encontrarse un cuerpo en descomposición o algunos kilos de cocaína, la alcoba de Hakudoushi.

—¿Qué tienes este mes para mí, mocoso del demonio?

La puerta tenía un letrero que decía no entrar. El hermano mayor rodó los ojos por enésima vez ese día y abrió.

Todo era un reverendo desastre; ropa sucia tirada por cada rincón de la pieza, envoltorios y bolsas de frituras. Cuadernos deshojados, una rebanada de pizza y hasta lo que parecía ser una lagartija muerta adornaban la sucia alfombra roja de la pieza.

Sabiendo que era la peor de las habitaciones, Naraku revisó todo con doble cuidado, y también removió lugares que no revisaba en las otras habitaciones, pues Hakudoushi era bueno para guardar cosas indebidas.

Los cajones estaban desordenados, cada uno tenía una variedad de objetos, como siempre todo era un maldito desastre en esa pieza. Naraku encontró unos pantaloncillos negros entre las camisas blancas de la escuela, un disco entre los cuadernos y un sinfín de cosas más en lugares que no deberían estar.

El ropero estaba lleno, pero no toda la ropa estaba precisamente limpia. Naraku rugió por la falta de cultura de la limpieza de Hakudoushi. Y luego el mocoso se quejaba de no encontrar sus cosas. Ya lo miraba un día en la mañana recriminando a Kagura el no encontrar limpio su uniforme.

Muy bien, nuevas prohibiciones para Hakudoushi: nada de pizzas, frituras o lagartijas y ya no iba a tener el maldito perro que había pedido.

_6.-Naraku decide que van a comer, hacer y hasta disfrutar_.

Después de mucho rato sin encontrar nada sospechoso, Naraku comenzó a creer que ese mes el demonio de la casa no había tenido tiempo de hacer travesuras, sólo lo usual. Como última acción en la pieza, el hermano mayor alzó el colchón de la cama, había revistas, ropa sucia, basura, un condón y… ¡Un maldito condón! No, no, eso sí que tenía que ser broma.

—¿Qué demonios? —Naraku tomó el plateado y cuadrado paquete, tan sólo para asegurarse que era lo que pensaba.

_Un condón. Maldito mocoso precoz_.

Por la mente de Naraku jamás había pasado que tenía que vigilarlos en los ámbitos sexuales, esteba seguro que Kagura no era tonta y no se dejaría engañar por algún que se la quisiera llevar a la cama, Byakuya era muy listo, o muy tonto, para embarazar a una mujer, igual, Hakudoushi era más de los que hacen daños a las propiedades ajenas o queman autos en vez de andar de calenturiento y Kanna… bueno, ella era Kanna.

¡Pero, maldición, se había equivocado con ese mocoso ignorante y febril!

El hombre se sobó la frente, era urgente poner un alto a sus hermanos, como siempre cuando algo se trataba de Hakudoushi todo se volvía más urgente. Pero todos se la iban a pagar.

_7.-Naraku siempre gana, siempre_.

Con mucho pesar, dejó el preservativo donde lo había encontrado y fue a la última habitación, la de Byakuya. Una pieza azul, ordenada y con una televisión enorme le dio la bienvenida al hermano mayor.

En automático, él revisó el armario y todos los cajones que encontró. Vaya, en la habitación de sus cuatro hermanos había los mismos muebles pero en diferentes estilos: armario o guardarropa, mueble con cajones y algo parecido a un tocador con espejo… tenía que comprarles nuevos muebles y un poco más variados, más distintos entre sí. ¡No! ¿Podía Naraku ser más bueno y angelical? Es decir sus hermanos se estaban portando mal, y aun así pensaba comprarles cosas nuevas. ¡Pues ahora no! Que se jodiera su prole traidora.

—Malditos… —murmuró al recordar todo lo que había visto ese día.

Siguió revisando.

Todo parecía en orden, pero aun así, Naraku husmeó entre cada lugar, ya no confiaba en nadie, ya que en todos los meses que tenía revisando a sus hermanos siempre encontraba alguna cosa indebida en alguna de las habitaciones, pero jamás en todas. Cada vez se hacían más rebeldes.

En la habitación del hermano del medio había libros y muchos videojuegos, algunos dibujos y muchas figuras de papiroflexia. El origami era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Byakuya.

—Hacer muñequitos de papel… Ni que fueras un niño—regañó Naraku entre dientes, poniendo de nuevo en su lugar una grulla de papel.

La mochila de Byakuya tenía libros gruesos y al parecer aburridos, también cuadernos llenos de apuntes. Naraku la revisó, ya sin ganas.

—Revistas de manga… ya no te voy a dar tanto dinero —murmuró Naraku a su hermano, aunque este no estaba presente.

Entonces _eso_ pasó, entre las revistas de manga y cómics apareció una revista para mujeres, no CON mujeres, PARA mujeres… ya que estaba repleta de imágenes de hombres en poca ropa. Hombres tremendamente musculosos y en poses, aparentemente, eróticas.

¡Byakuya era un… les gustaban los… hombres!

_No es que nunca lo haya sospechado de Byakuya, pero, de todos modos._

Naraku siempre les había dicho a sus hermanos menores que en algo que si tenían libertad era en la pareja que se iban a conseguir, es decir, él mismo se iba a encargar de ahuyentar a todos los prospectos de pareja, de cualquier forma. Pero… ¡No quería tener un hermano gay y que además algún día se consiguiera un novio y lo llevara a la casa!

Con razón Byakuya pasaba tanto tiempo con Kohaku, seguro que le gustaba al muy depravado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del hermano mayor de la casa Kurosaki cuando se imaginó a su hermano besándose apasionadamente con Kohaku. Naraku no quería ni pensar eso. Otra regla que había que cambiar.

_8.-Naraku pone las reglas, si en algún momento estás reglas le perjudican las puede cambiar._

El hombre salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, sin camisa todavía. Fue hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, buscando comer y así calmar un poco el coraje que sentía, para su jodida desgracia no encontró nada de comer, bueno, nada… preparado y listo para comerse, porque él no iba a cocinar. Así que sólo se sentó en el sofá a esperar que aquellos monstruos del mal volvieran.

El hermano mayor de la casa Kurosaki ya tenía una lista de lo que iba a prohibir: nada de querer irse a estudiar fuera, no estaba permitido hacer algo o tener un logro sin decirle nada, estaba también prohibido el sexo y ser gay.

_9.-Naraku, como cabeza de la familia, puede prohibir todo sin tener que dar explicaciones. _

.

.

.

Kagura chasqueó la lengua. Ayame sonrió.

—¿Qué te da risa? —le espetó Kagura a su compañera de escuela, mientras se recostaba en la camioneta que tenía por vehículo.

La chica pelirroja sonrió y giró los ojos al lugar que Kagura miraba con recelo. Por entre toda la gente del festival, Sesshoumaru caminaba al lado de Rin, su protegida, y Jaken, su… ¿Hombre de confianza? Kagura jamás había visto a Sesshoumaru con ropa tan informal, ya que el hombre siempre iba elegantemente vestido, por lo que verlo con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta normal era sumamente legendario e increíble, la niña que lo acompañaba lo jalaba de un puesto a otro y cada vez estaban más cerca del vehículo familiar Kurosaki.

Las mejillas de la hermana de Naraku ardieron.

—Él siempre está con ellos dos —Ayame sonrió—. Tú estás enamorada de él y mucho —no era pregunta, era una buena afirmación.

—Como tú del imbécil de Kouga —le riñó con compañerismo—. Aunque, claro, es tu prometido… —dijo con un ápice de burla.

—Bueno, es mi novio también —la pelirroja soltó una risita—. Encontrarás un buen hombre para ti, Kagura.

Que facilidad increíble para cambiar de tema. Kagura rio.

—Um —Y torció los labios.

Y antes de que la conversación siguiera, Kanna se acercó, dando a entender que el estúpido festival iba a acabar pronto y ya se podían marchar. Dejando a un lado su molestia, sin nadie más que Ayame cerca, Kagura acarició la cabeza de su hermana menor en un acto de cariño.

—¿Te divertiste con aquellos idiotas? —hasta su tono de voz cambió.

Kanna asintió, contenta o eso entendió su hermana.

—Qué niña tan… rara —Kouga llegó de pronto y lo primero que hizo al ver a Kanna fue lanzar un mal comentario.

—¡Oye! —Kagura no tardó en hacerse notar, molesta—. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

—Lo siento, Kagura, no sabía que tenías una hija —Kouga se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso sin cuidado—. Tuya y de… ¿Naraku? —rio el muchacho con malicia.

—Tks, es mi hermana.

—Entonces sí es de Naraku.

—Jódete.

—Tú primero.

—¡Umm, basta, Kouga! —Ayame le dio un leve golpe a su novio y luego se giró a Kagura pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de su novio—. Tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos!

Y la pareja se marchó para buena suerte de Kagura… y Kanna. Tras un rato de esperar, la hermana mayor se hartó de más.

—Oye, Kanna, ve a buscar a los tontos, diles que se apuren —la niña miró a su hermana y obedeció. Perdiéndose de nuevo entre la gente, como un fantasma.

—Kagura —una voz masculina nombró a la muchacha. Ella se giró.

—¿Tú…?

.

.

.

El hermano mayor rugió. En cuanto llegaran, ellos lo verían con esas caras de siempre, y Naraku fingiría no saber nada, pero en cuanto esos engendros del mal se descuidaran los iba atrapar con las manos en la masa. Esperaría calmado. Oh, sí, lo haría.

—Ya llegamos —murmuró, de mala gana, Kagura, tirando las llaves en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta principal—. Imagino que no hay cena aún…

—Naraku, nuestra adorable Kagura nos compró hamburguesas —Byakuya habló, enseñado la bolsa de un restaurarte de comida rápida que traía en la mano—. Pero no te preocupes, antes de dejar a Kohaku le dimos la suya.

—Kagura, apresúrate con la cena, quiero que calientes mi hamburguesa —Hakudoushi habló, ordenando así que su cena fuera servida como si él fuera un rey.

Kanna entró en silencio, como era de esperarse.

Lentamente, el hermano mayor parpadeó, aun sentado en el sillón sin camisa aun, calmado. Verlos tan felices después que todos le había jugado una traición.

—Ya están en casa… ya están en casa —Naraku los miró con una sonrisa ladina, en un vano intento de contenerse—. ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¿Cómo demonios pudieron hacerme esto? ¡Son todos unos hijos de…!

Había una regla, muy importante en aquel hogar, una que, especialmente, afectaba a los hermanos menores:

_10.-Naraku pone las reglas y los CASTIGOS. Y eso es lo que tienes que saber._

* * *

><p>.•*´`*• — ๋• <strong>O<strong>**m****α****k****ė** ๋•— •*´`*•.

* * *

><p>La sala se había convertido en un calabazo.<p>

Kanna estaba sentada de manera elegante, con un pie detrás del otro, miraba fijamente el florero que había enfrente de ella, aunque este estaba hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Hakudoushi se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas ocupando más espacio del que debería. Byakuya estaba sentado normal y al parecer era el más relajado. Y Kagura, bueno, ella quería matar a Naraku por haberles gritado durante media hora, luego vinieron otros veinte minutos de puros balbuceos e insultos después el loco de Naraku había terminado tirando un florero que había estado junto al que Kanna miraba y todo sin razón. Además que el loco bastardo andaba sin camisa. ¿Qué tanto había hecho mientras estaba solo?

—Obvio te va a castigar a ti, Kagura… —comenzó a aladear Hakudoushi.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —masculló la aludida—, no he hecho nada… últimamente.

La causaba algo de furia imaginar que Naraku había hecho todo eso por ella.

—Entonces creo que lo sabe… sabe que yo fui quien chocó el auto de Inuyasha…

—¡Sabía que habías sido tú, Hakudoushi! —dijo ella—, fue a mí a quien culpó el desgraciado de Naraku.

—Pues nunca se probó que había sido yo.

—El auto de la casa amaneció estampado contra el del idiota ese. ¿Quién más puedo haberlo hecho? Se supone que cualquier persona debió saber que habías sido tú.

—Pues ya ves que no —refutó el muchachito.

—Lo que pasa es que Naraku siempre trata de hacer que yo sea la que paga tus platos rotos, mocoso.

La pelea empezaba por Hakudoushi y Kagura, para variar un poco. Aunque Kagura tenía toda la razón, ella siempre terminaba pagando injustamente por los actos de sus hermanos, según Naraku ella siempre tenía parte de la responsabilidad por ser la mayor.

—Yo… creo que se enteró que cambie la sal por azúcar —rio Byakuya. Sin mostrarse preocupado aunque en el fondo lo estaba, sólo que no le demostraba.

—Yo… no hice nada… —dijo Kanna. Metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez.

—Ay, sí, ay, sí, ahora hazte la santa. ¡Tonta, como me jode que hables como si nunca hicieras nada!

—¡No le hables así a Kanna, mocoso!

—Kagura tiene razón, Hakudoushi…

—Yo… no hice nada —repitió la menor de la casa, provocando un alboroto por parte de los otros tres.

En esos momentos, el hermano mayor entró a la habitación con los ojos brillantes y vestido por completo esta vez. Y como por arte de magia los chicos en el sillón se callaron, mirándolo con atención. Algo grave había pasado pues Naraku les grita casi una hora sin tener un buen y pesado motivo.

—Muy bien, mis lindos bastardos traidores —sonrió con sarcasmo—… Cada uno tendrá oportunidad de rebatir lo que voy a decirles —Naraku habló como si su voz estuviera hecha de terciopelo—. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Todos los pares de ojos buscaron algún sentimiento en los rostros de sus hermanos. Estaban confundidos pero sin poder negarlo también algo… ¿Asustados? Al parecer, sí. Todos sin excepción. Porque conocían de lo que era capaz su hermano mayor estando molesto; no molesto como todos los días, molesto de verdad, como parecía estar esa noche. ¿Qué es lo que Naraku sabía? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué les iría a decir Naraku? ¿De qué tipo de oportunidad hablaba? ¿Cómo es que los castigaría? Bueno, la pregunta de la que más les gustaría escuchar clara respuesta era… ¿Cómo iban a salvarse ?

* * *

><p>¸.•*(.•*´`*• **—* ๋•— ๋• <strong>T<strong>**σ**** B****ė**** C****σ****η****ti****ημ****ė****d** ๋•— ๋• *—** •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

><p>•<strong>NA**: A la brevedad subo el tercero :3 y último… ¿Reviews?


	3. Cαpitμlσ 3: σjσs qμė ησ vėη

•**Summary**: Naraku era un perverso controlador. —Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener toda la autoridad de la casa… ¿Es mucho pedir? *A.U.*

•**Description**: Humor/Family. Three Shot. Chapter: 3/3.

•**Warning**: Naraku y sus extensiones, formando una hermosa familia xD. También creo que habrá algunos comentarios homofóbicos pero no es nada que yo piense, ni Naraku (?) sólo es un reflejo de como Naraku no quiere que sus hermanitos sean libres y eso. Algo de Ooc u,u

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi si fueran míos creo que este sería el desordenado resultado.

•**Pairing**: Nop…

•**By**: Luisee, totalmente de Luisee XD

•**To**: Agatha Romaniev.

•**N/A**: Lamento la enorme tardanza… ¡Pero aquí está! Les aviso que tengo pensando seguir la historia en mi nueva cuenta… que se llama Luisee pero aún no tiene nada publicado… xDDD

Gracias por comentar Alice Taisho, Agatha y Geral.

Naraku: 25. Kagura: 18. Byakuya: 17. Kohaku: 15. Hakudoushi: 14. Kanna: 13.

* * *

><p>¸.•*(.•*´`*• **—* ๋•— ๋• <strong>C<strong>**σ****η****t****r****σ****ll****ė****r** ๋•— ๋• *—** •*´`*•.)*•.¸

.•*´`*• — ๋•**C****α****pit****μ****l****σ** **3: ****σ****j****σ****s q****μ****ė** **η****σ**** v****ė****η** ๋•— •*´`*•.

* * *

><p>El hombre suspiró, mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano derecha. Tenía que reconocer que sus hermanos hacían cosas peores y él no se enojaba tanto, maldición, estaba exagerando. Pero la razón por la que su furia había incrementado esa noche era muy clara: los cuatro había hecho algo para molestarlo.<p>

Cada día era más difícil manejar a sus hermanos, quizá era porque estaban creciendo o porque cada vez tenían más sueños, aspiraciones, ideas individuales y ese tipo de tonterías. Naraku ya no sabía cómo mantenerlos en el redil. Y que los cuatro juntos le jugaran sucio había sido demasiado.

Aparte de eso, el jefe de la casa sabía que sus hermanos se apoyaban entre sí. Si bien siempre se quejaban unos de los otros y se andaban acusando por cosas estúpidas como _ella dijo eso_ y _él hizo aquello_, ellos parecían ser bastante unidos en casos drásticos. Y para su mala fortuna, Naraku había provocado un caso drástico, gritándoles y rompiendo el florero de la sala, por lo que sabía que sería difícil que sus hermanos soltaran la sopa.

—¿Y bien? —Naraku invitó de nuevo a sus hermanos a que hablaran, pero ellos permanecían callados y mirándolo, con el rostro hecho un poema.

Joder, no eran tontos, no iban a decir nada. Claro que podían acusarse de las cosas pequeñas, pero en los asuntos graves que ocasionaran gran caos como el de esa noche siempre se mantenían unidos. Todo para hacerle el mal a Naraku, sin dudas. No es que se quisiera o algo así.

Naraku comenzaba a pensar que hasta lo habían planeado. Sólo para molestarle.

—Naraku, no sé qué demonios te pasa, tampoco es que me importé —empezó Kagura, centrada—, pero nadie ha hecho nada para que te pongas como un idiota, ahora déjanos en paz.

Salió a la defensiva ella, hablando en plural, sin darse cuenta siempre trataba de cuidar de sus hermanos y librarlos del mal, es decir Naraku, pero no es que lo hiciera aposta, es sólo que eran parte de la esencia que ella misma tenía y se negaba a reconocer.

—_Lo dice la que quiere irse a Inglaterra_ —pensó el hermano mayor.

—Kagura estaba hablando con un tipejo hoy, un tal Babotsu —dijo Hakudoushi desesperado, mirando hacia otro lado.

El chico de cabello soltó ese comentario porque esa noche era lo único que se le ocurría que podía hacer enojar a Naraku. Oh, sí, Kagura y hombres era un tema delicado en casa. Así que si él decía eso, tal vez Naraku se le olvidaba la razón por la que estaba molesto y los dejaba de una jodida vez ir a cenar y dormir, eso fue lo que el buen Hakudoushi pensó pero lo que no sabía era que su _inocente y benévolo_ comentario lejos de distraer a Naraku provocaría una batalla de acusaciones.

—¿Qué? —el hermano mayor preguntó y sintió un tic en el ojo.

—Digo, era un tipo común y eso —el muchacho de cabello blanco de encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su plan—… pero aquí, esta mujer lasciva —señaló a Kagura con el dedo pulgar, ¿Alguien tenía que sacrificarse, no?—, parecía muy contentita, quien sabe la razón, pero no es muy difícil imaginarlo.

Por un momento Naraku olvidó todo lo demás y dirigió su mirada a Kagura, quien mataba con los ojos a su _hermanito_.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Hmp, ¿Qué si es cierto? —la muchacha de ojos rojos giró el rostro—, no me digas que ahora no tengo derecho a hablar con la gente.

Una sonrisa de posó en los labios de Hakudoushi. Plan para hacer olvidar a Naraku porque está enojado con Kagura: exitoso.

Naraku sólo se limitó a escuchar pues en la expresión de Kagura se detonaba bastante coraje.

—Además, Na-ra-ku, tu querido delator es de quien más deberías desconfiar —siguió la muchacha refiriéndose a Hakudoushi, ignorando el plan de este último—, pues él fue quien propició el rumor de que tenías herpes entre todas tus amiguitas, ¡Ja! También fue quien chocó el auto de Inuyasha y él que movió tus productos para el cabello de lugar, ajá y tú, idiota, me culpaste a mí, porque al parecer este engendro de aquí es mucho pero mucho más listo que tú.

La chica sabía que no había algo que le doliera más a Naraku que los temas relacionados con Kikyou, pero lo que también volvía a su hermano mayor loco de coraje era que dijeran que alguien era mejor que él en cualquier cosa. No importaba el ámbito.

—¡Cállate, Kagura!

—¡Tú comenzaste, enano maldito! —gritó ella, algo enojada, dejando su sentido común de lado. Eso era lo que siempre lograban los malditos comentarios de su albino hermano.

Los rojizos ojos del jefe de la familia se turnaban en sus dos hermanos, al tiempo que estos peleaban. Los otros dos habitantes de la casa sólo miraban y se mantenían lejos del asunto, las cosas iban a ponerse feas, pero no es que tuvieran miedo o se sorprendieran; en su casa las cosas siempre se ponían feas.

—¡Ah, sí! Pues Kagura dijo que eres un idiota y cada vez que le ordenas algo te imita cuando te das la vuelta.

—Él también lo hace.

Al parecer la situación se salía de control. Y Naraku había elegido un mal día para regañar a sus hermanos, pues ellos estaban más irritados. Hasta Kanna se miraba más harta de lo normal y pues Byakuya no se veía tan divertido como de costumbre. Los peores eran los agresivos de la casa que están más que insoportables y hacían que su hermano mayor perdiera el hilo del asunto principal: castigar a todos por traidores… o algo así.

—Kagura dijo que a Sesshoumaru no le llegas ni a los talones.

—Él se comió todo el helado de vainilla cuando tú lo prohibiste.

—Ella dice que odia tu horrible olor a cigarro.

—Hakudoushi fue él que te escondió las llaves el lunes pasado.

—Ella lo sabía y no te dijo nada.

—¡Él dijo que eres hermafrodita! —se defendió Kagura, ya casi sin aliento.

—Kagura, ella—el muchacho de ojos lilas se quedó callado, su hermana mayor pensó que se la habían acabado las cartas pero eso fue una equivocación—… fue quien mató a tu araña cuando eras niño. Me lo confesó hace días.

El pequeño delator se encogió de hombros. Naraku se desvió del tema principal y empezó a ponerle atención a otros puntos.

—¿Fuiste tú, maldita Kagura? —el hombre sacudió la cabeza—, eso no importa, ahora, ustd… —fue interrumpido.

Kagura y Hakudoushi seguían peleando sin cesar, logrando que poco a poco Naraku deseara matarlos, más de lo normal. Kanna se mantenía sentada al igual que Byakuya, que sólo _disfrutaban_ de ver como sus otros hermanos casi se mataban con tanto insulto. El alboroto siguió un rato. Pero llegó un punto en que el pleito de Kagura y Hakudoushi dejó de ser verbal y comenzó a haber manotazos y arañazos.

De pronto, los ojos azules de Byakuya notaron que su hermanita menor ya estaba algo enfadada y preocupada porque el pleito familiar estaba durando más de lo debido, así que optó por meterse e intentar calmar todo, pero ese plan falló rotundamente pues lo único que el hermano del medio consiguió fue más jaleo.

—Byakuya no te metas en esto —riñó Kagura.

—Cierto, tú no estás en este asunto —fue la clara impugnación de Hakudoushi.

—Pero, familia, no debemos pelear frente a Kanna… —dijo, con todo el sentido común que tenía.

—Naraku, Byakuya fue quien cambió la sal por azúcar, ¿Estás contento ahora? —preguntó Kagura de mala gana al muchacho de ojos azules—, además el otro día me dejaste esperando en el estacionamiento mucho tiempo, Byakuya maldito…

Y para sorpresa de todos, Byakuya se unió a la discusión, claro que él era más centrado y no alzaba la voz.

—Pero te avise.

—¡Media hora después!

Justo en ese momento Kanna se levantó para irse a dormir, pero su hermano Hakudoushi la sujetó del brazo, mientras le reñía quien sabe que cosas.

—Siempre quieres escapar, me tienes harto con esa actitud, ¡Eres tan insípida y aburrida!

Los otros dos hermanos quisieron hacer que el niño problema de la casa soltara a Kanna, Kagura sujetó a Hakudoushi e intentó zafar a la chiquilla de él, Byakuya se interpuso de mediador, acercándose cuidadosamente, pero no lo lograron nada.

—Suéltame —dijo la niña con voz bajita.

—¡Que la sueltes!

—Hakudoushi deja ir a Kanna, por favor.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Me tiene harto!

—¡No te ha hecho nada, joder!

—¡Por eso me harta!

—Suéltame.

—¡Que no!

—¡Déjala!

—Hay que calmarnos.

—¡Cállate!

—Kagura.

—Hakudoushi, engendro, ¡No me muerdas!

Los cuatros se habían olvidado por completo de que Naraku estaba furioso con ellos y les daría un gran castigo. Naraku sólo que quedó mirando a sus hermanos en silencio. Pero no se había quedado pensando en tonterías, el hombre estaba planeando cuidadosamente y cuando su cabeza maquinó todo con los detalles una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Si sus hermanos unidos eran un como una patada en el trasero, sus hermanos separados y alejados debían de ser algo bueno, más fáciles de manejar están solos. Iba a aprovechar esa discusión y haría algo realmente bueno. En el momento sólo eran una masa de insultos, golpes y hasta mordidas así que quizá serían un presa fácil.

Los miró un poco sorprendido, sabía que sus hermanos eran de lo peor pero jamás pensó que llegarían a ser una verdadera bola de salvajes. Eso iba convertirse en una ventaja.

—Suban todos a su habitación a la cuenta de tres —dijo Naraku calmado y con los labios curvados, pues acababa de idear un buen plan. Pero lo calmado le duró poco, al ver que nadie le hacía caso tuvo que alzar más su tono de voz—. ¡Suban todos a su habitación a la cuenta de tres, y me esperan allá!

El hermano mayor levantó tres de sus dedos para empezar a contar.

—¡No somos niños, Naraku! —ese era Hakudoushi—, no haremos algo tan tonto como eso.

—¡Uno!

—Déjate de jueguitos estúpidos —murmuró Kagura—, ¡Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo ya!

—¡Dos!

Ellos le retaron, no eran cobardes y sus límites de miedo se habían roto hacía rato atrás. Pero de todos modos…

—¡Tres!

—¡Que no somos niños!

.

.

.

Kagura estaba sentada en su cómoda cama, esperando que Naraku subiera. La jovencita hizo un mohín y justo cuando iba a asomarse para ver si su hermano mayor estaba próximo a subir, él abrió la puerta. Sin querer, Kagura dio un pequeño respingo. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y lanzó una retadora mirada.

—¿Me dirás por fin lo que quieres? ¿Qué se supone que hice?

Con algo de desdén, la muchacha miró fijamente a su hermano. Le disgustaba mucho que él los tratara mal e hiciera _escenitas_ sin ninguna razón verdadera, sólo tonterías que pasaban por su mente. Y el hecho de imaginar que Naraku había todo aquello por ella la hacía enojar mucho más.

El hombre sólo sonrió de forma ladina, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Esa no es la forma de hablarme —Naraku se aproximó a una silla donde la bolsa de Kagura se encontraba, tomó la mochila y sacó todos los folletos de las universidades, buscó uno en específico, el de una universidad en Inglaterra y se lo lanzó enfrente a su hermana.

—¿Me puedes explicar eso, _querida_?

—¿Qué? —ella rodó los ojos—, idiota, no sé qué estupideces están pasando por tu mente pero estoy segura que nada de lo que estás pensado es real.

Oh, genial, sí había sido por ella.

—No juegues conmigo, Kagura —masculló el hombre, sujetándola del brazo—, ahora mismo me vas a explicar por qué tienes este estúpido folleto de una universidad inglesa —demandó.

—Ashh, ¿Puedes dejarme en paz? —se soltó del agarre del hombre, sacudiendo su brazo—. Esos folletos se los dan a todos los chicos de las preparatorias, hay sujetos repartiéndoles en la calle. A mí no me interesan esas universidades, tan sólo tome el folleto cuando me lo ofrecieron, se llama educación. Yo voy a estudiar en _Shiroi_, ya te lo había dicho.

Kagura no mentía.

—¿En la universidad Shiroi? —preguntó el hermano mayor, algo descolocado pues esa era la escuela que había elegido para ella.

—Sí, tú dijiste que estudiaría ahí, ¿No? Pero no creas que es porque me lo ordenaste, sólo que esa universidad tiene la carrera que quiero —dijo Kagura—, además si me fuera a ir del país no iría a Inglaterra, odio ese clima… Te estás oxidando, Naraku. Ya no cavilas como antes.

La chica se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se levantaba e iba hacia su mochila, tomó todos los folletos y los arrojó al bote de basura que estaba en la esquina de su habitación. Los ojos rojos afilados con sagacidad de Naraku notaron que Kagura no mentía. ¡Maldita sea, no mentía! Entonces ella jamás había pensado en irse a Inglaterra.

Rápidamente, el hombre hizo una recopilación de datos y recordó algo sobre los deseos de su hermana por viajar a Italia. Eso era: a ella le gustaba Italia, el arte y esas sandeces. Nunca había mencionado nada sobre Inglaterra. Y a fin de cuentas, respecto a las universidades ella nunca había dicho nada, era porque ya la tenía seleccionada. ¡Y era Shiroi! La que él mismo había elegido, justo iba mencionar algo sobre la carrera pero eso no venía al caso en ese momento.

—Si ya acabaste de hacer tus tonterías, largo de aquí —indicó la chica. No quería más peleas, estaba cansada.

Por su lado, Naraku se sintió levemente avergonzado y muy furioso por dejarse llevar y no pensar con lógica. Pero de todos modos siguió con el plan que había pensado.

—Sí, sí, ya me largo.

—Eso espero —ella le abrió la puerta y luego vio la expresión de su hermano—. Estás molesto por haberte equivocado, ¿Eh? —murmuró con fingida compasión—, después de todo el desastre que armaste allá abajo creo qu…

—¡Cállate! —espetó, fingiendo su reacción, pues tenía planes exactos—. Mira, Kagura, me deje llevar por lo que me dijeron los ineptos de Byakuya y Hakudoushi pero si pretendes que te ofrezca una disculpa puedes esperar sentada, que tú siempre me llevas la puta contra, así que pensar que realmente querías irte del país no era tan jodidamente difícil.

—¿Qué tanto dices? —Kagura se mostró levemente interesada—. ¿Qué mierda tienen que ver esos dos aquí?

Fue el turno de Naraku de encogerse de hombros.

—Hoy antes de que se fueran a la escuela —Kagura entrecerró los ojos recordando que Naraku estaba haciendo unas cuentas con la ayuda de Kanna poco antes de que ellos se marcharan—. El inútil de Byakuya me dijo que había visto los folletos en tu habitación.

El hombre era astuto y sabía que con solamente lanzar un comentario Kagura se imaginaria por completo el escenario y todo. Ella no tardó en lanzar preguntas mentales.

—_¿Cuándo estuvo Byakuya en mi cuarto? _—pensaba la muchacha.

Entonces recordó que ese día en la mañana, antes de la escuela Byakuya le había pedido prestado un libro. Ella la había contestado que subiera a su habitación por él. Además Kagura sabía por experiencia propia que el hermano del medio gustaba de observar con detalle todo lo que había a cuanto lugar llegara, no como fisgón de lo peor sino como el _niño curioso_ que era. La muchacha no sabía cómo Byakuya había hecho ese comentario al hermano mayor sabiendo que seguro le traería miles de problemas.

—No es secreto que tus escritores favoritos son ingleses. Además Hakudoushi me dijo que te había escuchado hablando sobre eso con una de tus _amiguitas_, bueno, hacer conjeturas no fue difícil —mintió solemnemente Naraku.

Y por si fuera poco Kagura también sabía que Hakudoushi a veces gustaba de inventar mentiras sobre ella y las cosas que hacía o decía.

—¿Y le crees a ese enano todo lo que te dice? Sí, definitivamente ya no funcionas bien—masculló Kagura desviando la mirada y concentrándose en sus pensamientos.

—Tú siempre intentas hacer este tipo de tonterías, como cuando querías ir sola de vacaciones o cuando querías entrar a ese curso de… —soltó Naraku, pero no logró acabar su frase.

—¿Y por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para hacer tu escándalo de siempre? —escupió la muchacha.

—Quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

—¿Entraste a mi habitación mientras no estaba? —Kagura preguntó al cruzarse de brazos y luego se contestó a sí misma. Estaba bastante serena a pesar de todo—, claro que lo hiciste. ¿Qué? ¿También revisaste el cajón de mi ropa interior?

—Por favor —lanzó con sarcasmo—, sólo revisé tu mochila, ¿Qué clase de maldito enfermo crees que soy?

Kagura era muy lista, astuta, inteligente pero no tenía la capacidad de su hermano mayor para saber cuándo alguien mentía, por lo menos no con tanta veracidad. Y sin contar eso, Naraku era muy convincente.

—Mejor no te contesto —murmuró ella, recibiendo una mala mirada de Naraku—Sí, ya entendí, ahora… —Kagura se ensimismó, pero ni ella misma supo el por qué—, lárgate.

Recibió otra mirada por parte del hombre.

—Y Kagura, en una hora baja a hacerme la cena, a mí y a tus hermanos —murmuró el hombre.

—¿Estás loco? Jódete, porque yo no lo hago.

La mirada que Naraku le lanzó fue realmente atemorizante, se aproximó a ella. La muchacha sólo tembló un poco.

—C-Como quieras, pero —soltó, algo descolocada—. ¿Qué esperas? Vete ya —fue lo último que dijo Kagura antes de que su hermano saliera, él salió con una gran sonrisa que ella no alcanzó a ver y pues como no, si su plan estaba resultado: pondría a todos en contra de todos. Y luego se lavaría las manos.

Kagura bufó. Y se sentó en la cama.

Había sido verdad. Todo ese maldito teatro que Naraku había armado… ¡Había sido por ella! Ese par de tontos la había _acusado_ de un supuesto deseo por irse a estudiar fuera.

Byakuya no tenía que haber dicho nada, si le gustaba andar mirando lo que había en cuartos ajenos no tenía que ir a contarle nada nadie. Y bueno, Kagura sabía que ella hacía muchas cosas por Hakudoushi, muy a regañadientes y gracias a Naraku, pero ella siempre cumplía los caprichos del muchacho. Era un malagradecido.

Lo peor del caso es que Kanna había estado ahí y no había sido capaz de decirle a Naraku que ella ya tenía a Shiroi seleccionada como universidad y que dejaran de decir estupideces.

Ya hasta se imaginaba como había pasado todo.

.

.

_Naraku hacía las cuentas de la casa con ayuda de Kanna, Byakuya bajaba con el libro en la mano y una expresión muy pensativa e indagadora. Kagura estaba dándose una ducha y preparándose para luego bajar a preparar el desayuno, como todas las mañanas. _

_—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —no es que a Naraku le importaran los problemas de sus hermanos pero ver la expresión de Byakuya le había causado curiosidad. _

_—Mire unos folletos de una universidad de Inglaterra en el cuarto de Kagura —dijo naturalmente el muchacho de cabello negro—, Naraku, ¿Kagura se marchará?_

_—La muy idiota estaba hablando con la pelirroja de eso, por favor, como si fueras a dejarla irse allá —habló Hakudoushi bebiendo directamente de la caja de leche, sólo quería agregar diversión al comentario de su hermano. _

_Luego de ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Naraku. Kanna sólo observó, y aun sabiendo que su hermana no tenía nada de planes sobre salir del país ni de broma no dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Incluso sabiendo que Naraku haría un drama, porque le creería más al par de chicos, como siempre. _

.

.

.

Kagura bufó de nuevo.

Sus hermanos le habían jugado muy chueco. Su hermana no había sido capaz de defenderla. Sabía que debía de cuidarse de las cosas que hacía, pero era el colmo que ahora también debía cuidarse de las cosas que no hacía.

Ella se sintió traicionada por sus hermanos. Y obviamente se sintió enojada. Nada nuevo, pero de todos modos le afectó el hecho de saber con tanta certeza que en sus hermanos no se podía confiar. Ella hacía todo por ellos, los llevaba a donde quisiera ir, cocinaba, limpiaba y ninguno era capaz de darle ni las gracias. Por lo menos esperaba que no le inventaran rumores o causaran problemas.

Kagura rechinó los dientes. Byakuya, Hakudoushi y hasta Kanna eran… ellos eran…

La muchacha se dejó caer en la cama de forma brusca, siempre supo que tenía que cuidarse de Naraku y un poco del enano de pelo blanco. Pero ahora también del resto de sus hermanos.

No creer que Byakuya era sólo un chico medio raro, despreocupado y hasta medio inocente. No pensar que Kanna era su aliada.

¿Era una guerra? Sí, al parecer. Ella tenía que luchar si algún día quería ser libre.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan irritada. Tan exageradamente irritaba. Fácil, Kagura sabía que con sus hermanos siempre había conflictos pero que se lo hubiera dicho Naraku le causaba mayor conmoción. Ese hombre sabía cómo envenenar con palabras.

Pero además de eso… ¿Por qué sentía algo presionarle el pecho? Había algo muy extraño en todo ese asunto, algo que le dolía. Sin querer Kagura soltó un sollozo bajo.

—Soy una idiota…

Sí, sin duda alguna, Naraku contaminaba con palabras.

.

.

.

Byakuya parpadeó. Fijó sus ojos azules en la revista que le había escondido a su amiga Eri.

—¿Por qué tienes esto?

—Oh, eso —el chico no se inmutó—, es una revista de una amiga, en un descuido de ella la escondí. No sé, me pareció divertido imaginar que cuando Eri la busque no le encontrará —soltó una risita.

—¿Y piensas que te voy a creer? —el hombre alzó una ceja.

—Es la verdad —soltó Byakuya como si nada. Restándole importancia.

—¿Y… bueno, la viste? —el hombre sacudió la revista en sus manos.

—Nop. Se la escondí hoy por la mañana, de hecho lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo.

—Entonces, ¿Te gustan las mujeres, Byakuya?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Me agradan bastante —y sonrió. Naraku dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos no iba a tener un hermano gay, tan gay.

Y joder, otro que parecía no estar mintiendo, Byakuya no se había inmutado, no se había puesto nervioso y tampoco era común que el mintiera así que sin más él estaba diciendo la verdad. Naraku rugió y maldijo un millón de veces internamente, para luego soltar la revista hasta el suelo, se encontraba bastante asqueado, él si había visto lo que había en esas putas páginas. Al parecer, Byakuya sólo era raro en otros aspectos.

—Es gracioso imaginar lo que pensaste… —el muchacho se cubrió la boca con la mano y rio con suavidad. Le causó gracia imaginar a Naraku tan molesto sólo por pensar que él era gay—, ¿Por eso estabas tan molesto? Qué irritable, debiste preguntar primero.

—Bueno, ¿Qué diablos querías qué pensará? Con tus hermanos siempre quejándose de lo raro que eres, me pareció bastante fácil imaginar que eras de _esos_.

—¿Cómo? —con aquel comentario el hombre logró captar la atención de su hermano menor.

—Dije que como tus hermanos siempre se quejan de lo raro que eres, no fue difícil imaginar que eras un maldito homosexual.

El muchacho no presentó atención a que su orientación sexual había sido cuestionada. ¿Sus hermanos se quejaban de lo raro que era? Byakuya era consciente de que a veces no encajaba con ellos del todo, pero…

Naraku salió de la habitación y lo último que miró fue la sonrisa de Byakuya desaparecen para que solamente quedara una expresión pensativa.

.

.

.

—¿Por esa mierda estabas tan molesto? —preguntó Hakudoushi—. Ese puto condón me lo dieron en la escuela, joder, se los dan a todo el mundo, ¿Qué mierdas iba a se supone que hiciera con él? ¿Cómo sabías que eso estaba ahí? —exclamó el insufrible adolescente con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—Kagura lo descubrió cuando ordena este chiquero —fue la contestación de Naraku, hablando lo más normal que podía.

Los ojos rojos del hombre, se dilataron de furia. Era la tercera vez que se equivocaba. Todas sus suposiciones que según él eran no eran suposiciones sino hechos, estaban equivocadas. Él era muy listo y analítico, si Hakudoushi realmente hubiera andado de calenturiento mostraría una actitud retadora, sarcástica y burlona sin embargo parecía fastidiado y hasta avergonzado, un poco al menos.

No mentía.

—Esa miserable fisgona —condenó el chico, presionando su puño contra su mano—, le he dicho que no revise mi habitación.

—Cuando Kagura los lleva a pasear, siempre le causas problemas a Byakuya y Kanna… por andar haciendo tus perversiones. ¿Hace poco no le alzabas la falda a todas las que se te atravesaban en el camino?

—Ya, ya… ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa para que me revises y veas que soy virgen? Deja de molestar y lárgate…

Los dos estuvieron peleando sin sentido un largo rato.

Al final el resultado de la discusión fue un casi empate, Naraku salió, ya algo hastiado. Sabía que a su hermano menor no había porque hacerle el cuento largo. Era listo y astuto pero era muy impulsivo y no pensaba claramente cuando su enojaba más de la cuenta, su furia lo cegaría y le impediría ver la realidad.

—Hpm —el chico se tiró en la cama a todo lo ancho y maldijo.

Hakudoushi sólo maldijo a todos sus hermanos. Si Kagura no hubiera andado de entremetida, si los otros dos no se quejaran porque sí. Byakuya no tenía derecho a quejarse, ellos no se llevaban tanto, lo único que los unía era su amistad con Kohaku. Kanna ni hablaba, pero la mañosa si podía abrir su boca para quejarse. El adolescente los odió más de lo normal.

.

.

.

—¿Te dieron las calificaciones hoy? —preguntó Naraku—. ¿Y dices que ibas a darme esa boleta mañana en el desayuno?

—Sí.

—Además… ¿Dices que me la quisiste dar hoy y te ignore?

Kanna sólo asintió y alzó la mano.

—Si la quieres ahora —contestó con la voz bajita, como siempre.

Naraku se mordió el labio inferior sin poder creer que se había equivocado en cada una sus suposiciones. ¡Deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a medio mundo! Pero su plan seguía y eso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

—De hecho… la quiero y de ahora en adelante cada vez que saques buenas calificaciones me lo dirás en cuanto llegues y si te ignoro, pues insistes.

—Entendido —fue la simple respuesta que la niña de pelo blanco dio.

El hermano mayor negó con la cabeza. Al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tus hermanos normalmente dicen que hablas tan poco que hasta es molesto, justo como decía Hakudoushi hoy… —Naraku hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia—, por mí está bien si me avisas de las cosas importantes, ya sabes, que no se vuelva a repetir.

¿Sus hermanos decían que… ella era molesta por no hablar? La niña no puedo evitar recordar todas esas ocasiones en las que Byakuya le hacía bromas y ella no reía sólo observaba, o cuando Kagura le pedía ayuda y ella simplemente callaba o no decía más palabras de las necesarias.

Kanna nada más miró hacia enfrente pero Naraku supo que se empezaba a perder en sus pensamientos y eso significaba que su propósito había sido un rotundo éxito.

.

.

.

Kagura bajó de pésimo humor.

Las hamburguesas se habían quedado en el olvido para los hermanos, pero Naraku debía estar hambriento y seguro que la obligaría a cocinar de todos modos, por lo que la muchacha, con todo y su indignación, bajó y preparó la cena. Porque hay que aclarar que ella era la única que no incendiaba la cocina al tratar de preparar comida.

Kagura suspiró. Si estuvieran era una familia normal, Naraku les pediría disculpas por haberlos tratado mal sin razón, le pediría perdón especialmente a ella, ellos como buenos hermanos lo disculparían y luego hablarían un rato de buenos momentos antes de irse a dormir. Ok, demasiado cursi, pero todo era mejor comparado con la familia que tenían.

—Hpm… —fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la chica al poner el plato frente a Naraku.

Nadie más bajó a comer. Y en cuanto Kagura terminó de servirle a su hermano mayor, subió y se encerró en su cuarto, no le digirió la palabra a Naraku, ni para insultarlo ni para rebatir.

El hombre estaba en un tremendo regocijo, ya que sus hermanos menores no habían bajado a comer, ellos siempre sin importar nada bajaban a comer y el hecho de no verlos ahí sentados significaba que sus palabras le habían afectado.

Sí, todo lo que Naraku les dijo había sido basada en su real comportamiento, pero él sabía cómo acomodar las palabras y hacer que se enojaran unos con otros, esa era una venganza pequeña en comparación con la traición que los cuatro le habían jugado, que al final resultó no ser un complot masivo, pero él se había enojado y alguien debía pagar, pues.

Sabía, en el fondo, que su gusto le duraría poco pero aun así la victoria de una batalla no se desperdicia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kanna tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kagura, pero nadie abrió. La niña lo intentó de nuevo, pero tampoco funcionó.

—Kagura… —su voz quedita, como siempre pidió que la puerta se abriera.

Kagura estaba enojada, pero algo en su cuerpo le decía que cuando Naraku subió a su habitación lo había con doble intención, y cuando el coraje se le pasó. Se dio cuenta que no odiaba tanto a sus hermanos como había pensado, los odiaba lo normal. Así que cuando escuchó la suave voz de Kanna afuera de su pieza, después de escucharla tocar varias veces, simplemente le abrió.

No le dijo nada, sólo le dio paso. Y la niña de cabello blanco sólo pasó y fue a sentarse a la cama, porque quizá ella quería desmentir lo que Naraku le había dicho quedándose a dormir con su hermana mayor, como lo hacía a veces.

Pasó un largo rato.

—Yo… —y justo cuando la hermana mayor se disponía a hablar para hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones, Hakudoushi entró como si nada, ni idea como había forzado la puerta.

Con descaro, el adolescente entró y abrió uno de los cajones de un mueble. Kanna sólo le miró con levísima aprensión, por como la había tratado esa noche.

Kagura quiso matarlo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —fue lo que ella dijo.

El muchacho la ignoró, siguió esculcando y tirando objetos fueras de su lugar, Kagura se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo de su cajón.

—¡Suéltame! —renegó él.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—Pues deja de revisar mi cajón y sacar todo, engendro. Sal de aquí.

Los ojos violáceos se clavaron en Kagura.

—Ohhhh —exclamó el chico—, no te gusta que revisen tus cosas, ¿Cierto? Entonces —se quedó callado, Kagura sólo se mantenía en silencio, pero entonces notó los ojos lilas de su hermano menor sobre sí, él la veía como si quisiera clavarle una estaca en el corazón. Él gritó—… ¿Por qué revisas mis cosas y luego le cuentas a Naraku?

—¿De qué hablas? —justo iba a procesar todo y sacar una buena conclusión, pero para Kagura no había nada más importante que rebatirle todo a su _hermanito_, por lo menos en momentos como ese.

En eso que la pelea empezó, Byakuya entró:

—¿Todos reunidos? ¿Puedo pasar? —y acto seguido entró sin recibir respuesta. Kanna se mantenía callada pero atenta—. Traje tu libro.

La muchacha dueña de la habitación se giró a verlo y lo señaló.

—Fuera de aquí, tú… deja mi libro y vete…

—¿Te —el muchacho de cabello negro dudó—… Te molesto tanto acaso, hermanita? ¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?

—¿Hablar, hablar? Eso es lo único que saben hacer, joder, no pueden ser como Kanna, ella por lo menos no fastidia tanto como ustedes dos—dijo Kagura a sus hermanos. Y sin darse cuenta, eso alegró a la aludida, que se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—Pues habló mucho pero por lo menos no soy una fisgona malnacida —gruñó Hakudoushi—, como tu comprenderás, Kagura o por lo menos no soy un quejoso, que sólo habla para quejarse… esa gente da asco —masculló mirando a Kanna y Byakuya.

—Quiero comentar algo, espero no les parezca molesto o raro —el muchacho de pelo negro alzó la mano y expuso con cierto ápice de desazón.

—¿Por qué rayos dices ese tipo de cosas ahora? —Kagura sólo lo miró raro.

Afuera de la habitación, Naraku escuchaba atento como sus hermanos menores peleaban, seguro por los comentarios que él les había hecho. El hombre había visto a sus otros hermanos aproximarse a la habitación de Kagura, llevaba tiempo esperando la reacción y pues por fin iba a verlo, por lo menos escucharlo.

Nadie había notado la presencia de Naraku, espiándolos.

Adentro de la pieza hubo una terrible pelea de miradas y luego Kagura habló:

—¿Por qué no se van de una buena vez? Primero tuve a Naraku aquí, y luego a ustedes…

—¿Naraku estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué, Kagura? —fue la pregunta de Byakuya.

—Eres un entremetido, pero eso no es algo que no sepa. Él estuvo aquí para regañarme porque pensó que quería irme a Inglaterra, menudo imbécil ¿No? No sé quién le diría algo taaan tonto —dijo mordaz, mirando a sus hermanos desde enfrente de la cama.

—¿Vas a irte? —preguntó Byakuya con casi inocencia.

—¿Por qué creen que hizo tanto escándalo? ¡Fue por mí! —gritó Kagura a modo de reclamo, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

—¿Por ti? —Hakudoushi le sacó la lengua—, fue por mí, por el maldito condón que tú le dijiste que tenía… y… —se fue callando al atar los cabos sueltos.

—¿Condón? —la hermana mayor entrecerró los ojos y lo miró como a un degenerado.

—Me lo dieron en la maldita escuela…

—Ahhh.

—Dijo que fue por mis calificaciones…

—¿Eh?

—No… le entregué… la boleta inmedia…tamente…

—Ahhh.

—Él me dijo que fue por la revista para damas que encontró en mi mochila —todos vieron raro al hermano del medio—, era de una amiga…

—Ah.

Todos se miraron entre sí, mientras lentamente se daban cuenta que de lo que había pasado. Ese maldito de Naraku, los había engañado, ¿Por qué?

—Oh, y yo que realmente llegué a pensar que había sido por mí, pero lo que les quería comentar era que después de pensarlo sintió que Naraku me mintió, nos mintió… actuaba muy… ustedes saben… —dijo Byakuya, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera resolviendo un verdadero misterio—, había algo raro pero por más que…

—Por más que quisiéramos verlo, él no lo permitió… no había una razón sólo quería hacernos pasarla mal —susurró lúgubremente Kagura, y entones esa sensación de que las palabras de Naraku eran veneno no pudo aplicarse mejor.

No estaban seguros de las razones de Naraku, él al parecer sólo había buscado un pretexto para regañarlos y hacerlos sentir mal. Los cuatro pensaron que su hermano mayor estaba loco y era la peor creatura sobre l faz de la tierra.

—¿Ese imbécil nos engañó? —expresó el adolescente.

—Ohhhh, No me digas… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —murmuró con sarcasmo Kagura.

—Me refería a cómo logró engañarnos… y por qué…

—Porque se divierte viendo como todos sufren…

—Él muy hijo de puta me dijo que ustedes le habían dicho sobre que yo quería irme a Inglaterra.

—No, a mí me dijo que tú habías entrado a limpiar mi habitación y…

—Yo ni loca me meto a tu cuarto…

—Me dijo que ustedes se quejaban de mí por ser raro…

—Sí, él… —y la menor de la casa sólo apoyó, pero no terminó su frase.

—¿Pero cómo se enteró de todas esas cosas?

—Puso cámaras —fue la respuesta de Hakudoushi—, maldito enfermo.

Kagura entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero se equivocó, si hubiera habido cámaras no hubiera cometido errores…

Se quedaron pensado un rato, pensando con la mente fría antes de ir a reclamar a su hermano mayor, quizá golpearlo también sería bueno…

—Fue una noche algo agitada pero muy divertida —comentó Byakuya, tomando el libro que estaba en la mesa de noche para luego ver las fotos de sus dos hermanas juntas, olvidando el tema un segundo—, mira —dijo sonriente enseñando las fotos a la niña de cabello blanco, quien sólo giró su rostro sin expresión alguna, pero atenta a fin de cuentas. Luego sonrió un poquito.

Entonces empezó la hora de los insultos hacía Naraku.

—Naraku es un maldito enfermo…

—Es muy astuto… pero eso no le quita lo asqueroso…

—Kikyou no lo ama…

—Maldito Naraku, hijo de perra…

Pero antes de que esa frase se terminara, el hombre aludido apareció en el marco de la puerta, con un aura llena de seguridad, los labios curveados en una sonrisa perversa. Fue bastante obvio lo que pasaba.

—No es que yo revise sus habitaciones o algo por el estilo, hermanitos…

El festival. La casa sola. Naraku, un retorcido** controlador**. Supuestos secretos descubiertos. La _escenita_ de cuando llegaron. Lo que les había dicho. Él riéndose. La mente de los cuatro trabajó a mil por hora y finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Naraku había revisados sus habitaciones, al final esa fue la conclusión total porque ellos conocían lo enfermo de su hermano… era capaz de todo.

Los cuatro quisieron comentar algo. Reclamar. Pero Kanna había sido educada para ser callada y obediente. Hakudoushi sabía que en una pelea contra Naraku no podría ganar, por más que le doliera lo sabía, sin aliados no podría. Byakuya simplemente no podía revelarse, tampoco es como que le importara demasiado. Kagura sintió como si fuera una esclava sin libertad, derechos o privacidad.

Pero aun así lo penetraron con la mirada. El hermano mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tanto coraje había valido la pena por ver esos rostros crédulos mientras les hablaba. Escuchó como Hakudoushi y Kagura lo maldecían.

—Hmp —murmuró con una sonrisa ladina, llena de sarcasmo al tiempo que caminaba por el pasillo hacía su habitación.

Bueno, pequeño inconveniente, ahora lo sabían, habría unos cuantos berrinches, unos cuantos problemas pero nada que él no pudiera manejar… ¿Qué podían hacer al respecto? Si él era el jefe, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

* * *

><p>.•*´`*• — ๋• <strong>¿Trailer?<strong> ๋•— •*´`*•.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

…

—Si la prueba de embarazo no es de Kagura entonces —Naraku abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos—. ¡K-K-K-K-Kanna!

…

Naraku sujetó del cuello al doctor quien soltó un grito asustado, al tiempo que sentía que casi era alzado en el aire—, dale la medicina más potente, las inyecciones más dolorosas o cualquier medicamento nuevo experimental, ¡No importa el precio! Haga lo que sea… porque le juro que si no está recuperada al salir de esté hospital en un rato lo voy a matar.

…

El hermano mayor abrió la puerta del baño y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano menor, Byakuya, tarareando un canción pegajosa y poniéndose labial rojo.

…

Kagura tenía los ojos irritados levemente y por más que sus hermanos dijeran que eso no les afectaba en lo absoluto, era una vil mentira porque estaban a punto de explotar. Nadie tenía derecho sobre el malestar de Kagura, además de ellos, claro.

…

Naraku suspiró.

—Muy bien, Kanna te voy a decir algo importante, eh, tan sólo escúchame con atención.

La niña asintió. Pero el resto de los hermanos se horrorizó. Naraku estaba a punto de darle su famosa _charla_ a Kanna.

* * *

><p>¸.•*(.•*´`*• **—* ๋•— ๋• Thė Eηd ๋•— ๋• *—** •*´`*•.)*•.¸<p>

* * *

><p>•<strong>NA**: Hola, bueno, la verdad no me dio tiempo de revisarlo… así que lamento los errores y el posible Ooc… quizá mostrarlos más humanos Jejeje.

Espero te haya gustado, Agatha y sigo trabajando en el fic que será la conti de esto… o parte de la misma historia. Y el "Trailer" es parte del nuevo fic independiente que estoy haciendo para ti (no he podido avanzar al reto de cumpleaños del foro u,u), que será publicado en mi nueva cuenta…

¿Reviews?


End file.
